Little Love
by Peaceouttalove
Summary: Creek. Tweek makes the mistake of agreeing to an itunes terms and conditions and is now in grave danger. Can Craig save him?
1. Don't Click That!

**Hello everyone. For once I'm not writing 'bout Kyman. Today, I'm writing about Creek, which is my second favorite pairing (tied with Bunny). It's written in mostly Tweek's POV. Rating may change as story progresses. Tell me what you think. **

Chapter 1 Don't Click That

There I was minding my own buisness, playing Angry Birds, when a pop up add appeared. "Gah! No I don't wanna buy the Star Wars upgrade!" But when I tried to hit the back arrow, it brought me to another screen, telling me to agree to the itunes terms and conditions. When I tried to x out of it, another pop up said, '_You didn't agree to the terms and conditions'. _Maybe if I just hit agree. And when I hit the button, the bell rang, which made me scream and run off, forgetting what I was doing.

**Yeah, I know, it's really short, but there'll be more longer chapters. I promise. **


	2. You Don't Want to Know

Chapter 2: You Don't Want to Know

"Ky, calm down!" Stan said. "What's going on?" I asked. "Stan was about to accept the itunes conditions without reading them." Kyle explained. "I just really need this app and don't have time to read this whole nine page thing." "Do you remember what happened to me? You were the one who specifcally told me to always read them. I'm not gonna lose my super best friend because he made the same mistake I did."

"WHAT?!" I cried remember the events of earlier this morning. I started to shake, I was so scared that I could pee myself. Craig joined us. "What's going on you guys?" "Oh God! I'm gonna die!" I shrieked, not being able to hold in my fear any longer. "I'm sure it's fine. What did you do?" Craig said. "Well, I agreed to something on itunes without reading it!"

"Dude, not cool! You don't know what they'll do to you." Kyle said. "You've gotta help me." I pleaded. He turned to Stan and nodded. "Um...I hate to break it to you, Tweek, but...Kenny's alive." "What does that have to do with anything?" Craig said, "You seem to have experience with what's happening to Tweek. Why the hell can't you help him?" "Because we can only have three other friends." Stan said, "We'll let you know it Kenny dies anytime soon. See ya, good luck with the shit you got yourself into." "Come on let's go play xbox at my place." And like that Stan and Kyle walked away.

"Wait!" I called after them. "Kyle, what did they do to you?" He turned back to me and shuddered, "You don't want to know." And then went back to ignoring me as he and Stan left.

"Don't worry Tweek," Craig said, "I won't let them get you...Who are they anyway?" "I don't know!" I shouted. And that was what made it so much scarier.


	3. Gotta Escape

Chapter 3: Gotta Escape

"All right, I'm sure it's nothing, but first we should see what you agreed to." Craig said. I nodded and pulled up the notice on my iPad...Seven pages with lots of fine print. This was going to take forever to read! Why'd I have to press that stupid agree button?

About an hour ater, we were finally down to the last sentence. So far everything was normal, until we both read those last words aloud, "And becoming our test subject." "Test subject! I don't want to be a test subject!" I cried."Calm down," Craig said, "It probably means that your feedback about your iPad is being used in testing for the iPad 4." "I don't know." I said as I began to shake again. "What if they run horrible test on me?" "They won't." Craig assured me, "I promise." "OK." I said when I finally calmed down! "I'm gonna go get a glass of water. I'll be right back."

As I went into the other room, I heard a loud crack, as a man broke a window. "Who are you!" I shouted. He covered my mouth, "Quiet! You agreed to this." He said and pulled out a taser. "Oh God, please, not the taser!" But he already pushed the device against my neck and shocked me until I couldn't take it any longer.

* * *

Where am I was the first thought that popped into my head...In some sort of cage. "Craig!" I tried to shout, but my mouth had been gagged. My hands were tied up, too. Obviously, the apple people had caught me. My only question was what were they going to do to me. Were they gonna kill me? Would I ever see the light of day again? Oh God, I had to escape before it was too late.

A man appraoched the front of the cage. "What's wrong, Tweek, you should be honored to become the new iPhone 6a...The A stands for alive." This man was crazy. He couldn't turn me into a iPhone that was just plain old stupid...If it was, then why was I still shaking? There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing was going to happen to m-Oh who the hell am I kidding, I'm gonna die a slow and painful death! Oh God!

The man opened the cage, and threw me onto the ground. My eyes went to a window right above his head. If I could just reach it, then I could escape. "Pay attention!" He shouted. "Now, what we are going to do is attach this iPhone to your chest and use this state of the art shrink ray to make you small enough to fit in someone's pocket." "You're mad!" I cried through the gag.

As he made a grab for me, I kicked him and made a jump for the window, making it out just as he hit my leg with the shrink ray.


	4. Win Me!

**Sorry about the wait again. You should be mad. Thank you for your cooperation. **

**Chapter 4: Win Me!**

I fell onto the grass below the window. "Shit!" I cried when I saw that the blades were the size of me. So the shrink ray must've worked. This wasn't good. "Damn it, where'd he go?" the man shouted and his giant feet ran right past me. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Woof, woof!" "AAA!" What would've been an adorable chiuaua was now a vicious attack dog that towered over me. I was surprised that I was able to run. Normally when I'm this scared, I find myself paralyzed. It chased me like I was a fetch ball until I passed a skill crane machine. Without thinking, I pushed open the prize compartment and climbed in.

I watched the dog run off, trying to jump after a balloon a girl let go of. I breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. Another second and I would've been-Jesus, I didn't want to think about that. Now, all I had to do was get back to my house. I'm sure Craig was still there. He would know what to do. He always knew how to help me out of crazy situations (but never as crazy as this). Without him I would probably crack from all the pressure.

I tried to push the prize compartment back open only to find that it wouldn't budge. You could only open it from the outside, which meant that unless somebody won me I'd be stuck in here forever! I suddenly felt like those little aliens from Toy Story. The claw was my only hope.

"Tweek, where are you? Please answer me!" It was like he was sent from God. "Craig!" I cried and banged against the glass. He turned and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw me. "H-how the fuck did this happen?" "Apple, but it doesn't matter you have to win me!" "Ok, I'll try." Craig put a quarter into the machine, which rumbled below me as it snapped to life.

I climbed the mountains of stuffed animals, trying to make it easier on Criag. It seemed like I was situated right below the crane. "OK, now." I shouted. He pressed the button, for it to come down. Without warning the crane came down and made a hole in my shirt, lifting me upward. Right before it could drop me in the prize compartment, my shirt ripped and I fell back into the pile of stuffed animals.

"Shit, this is my last quarter." Craig said as he put in another coin for a second try. "I have an idea." I said and put myself below the crane again. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. As it went down, I jumped up and grabbed on for dear life. As it began to close around me, I began to suffocate, and I thought for sure I was going to die there. And then I was dropped into the prize compartment, which Craig was now able to open for me. I hopped into his hand.

"Are you all right?" "I'll be OK...Oh God! No, no, no! Pocket me, p-pocket me! For heavens sake, pocket me man!" I cried as I saw the man from before approached. Craig pushed me into his jean pocke. As I heard the man ask, "Hey, kid, have you seen a boy with wild blonde hair about the size of one of those prizes." "Are you high or something? Last time I checked we weren't in the movie Honey I Shrunk the Kids. Now, if you can excuse me, I'm late for dinner." Craig replied and I was suddenly bouncing against his leg as he walked away.

I popped my head out when he stopped moving. "Was that the guy who did this to you?" Craig asked. I nodded, "Oh, it was awful, Craig. He tried to turn me into an iPone." "Well, it's OK now. I'm sure we can reverse this." His voice sounded doubtful. But hey, I was safe for now, in Craig's hand. I trusted him. And at the end of the day, I'd be dead if he wasn't here.


	5. Sleep?

Chapter 5: Sleep?

"Tweek, I think I found the solution!" Craig said. "You did?" "Yeah, you have to delete your apple account. Then they can't bother you anymore." "All right, you can try it, but I don't think it'll get me back to normal." I said. "I know, but it'll keep you safe."

Craig then pulled out my iPad and started working on it. A few minutes later he announced, "OK, your account is offically deactivated." "Great!" I said and let out a yawn. "Oh God, Craig, if I fall asleep, they'll come and get me! I'm gonna die! It's just like that Freddie Crougar movie, if I fall asleep, I'll die! I'm doomed!"

"Um, hate to break it you, Tweek, but you drink way too much coffee to sleep." Craig said. "Oh, you're right, that's why I'm so tired. I haven't had my coffee in the past two days!" That was a record. I've never gone five hours without coffee, let alone two days. Instead of drinking milk as a baby, I drank coffee.

"Well, in that case, you should probably try to sleep. And don't worry about a thing, I'll watch you while your out. If anyone comes after you, they'll have to go through me." "OK, thanks, Craig."

As I lay down, I realized something, I've never slept in my life. Doctors called it a case of life-time insomnia which started the day I was born, said if I stopped drinking coffee instead of milk, I would be fine. Of course, according to me that just meant _adding_ milk to my coffee.

"Craig?" "Hmmm?" "How do you sleep?" He chuckled, but then realized I was being serious. "Llie down, and close your eyes." "OK, now what?" "Um, count sheep." I pictured a bunch of sheep hopping over a fence and began to count them. My last concious thought was how much I truly did love Craig with all of my heart. After that, I was out for the night.


	6. True Love's Kiss

**I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review. I really did not expect this to become as successful. This chapter is in Craig's POV. I hope you like it as much as the others.**

Chapter 6: True Love's Kiss

While Tweek was asleep, I pulled out my laptop (don't worry, it was a pc) and began to research on how to reverse the affects of the shrink ray.

"Craiggy?" Huh? Since when did he call me that. As if he could read my mind, Tweek said, "You're my Craiggy and I'm your Tweekie." "I really think you should get back to-Holy crap, you're sleep walking!" Sure enough Tweek's eyes were shut tight and he was walking around. What the hell?

"I love you!" Tweek randomly declared. "You don't know what your saying, go back to sleep-I mean walkless and talkless sleep." "But I love you, Craig Tucker, sooo, sooo-" "Tweek, snap out of it!" "much." He concluded and then collasped. I wondered if he would remember this when he woke up. "So much." he mumbled.

Awe, how adorable. What if he really meant it? What if when he returned to normal, we could be together and...Who was I kidding? What would Tweek see in me? I would always be nothing but his firend. And what was wrong with that? Having Tweek was a friend was better than not having Tweek at all, wasn't it?

I sighed and went back to my research. According to wikipedia, the only way to reverse the shrink ray's effects was through true love's kiss. OK, that was really random. Then again Wikipedia is never very accurate. I should really stop using it for school reports and then I might actually see a few As on my report card. But that didn't matter, what mattered was my sleeping crush. he was my true love, if I was his then I would kiss him and this would all be over with, but nothing was that simple. I sighed and decided to get some sleep as well.


	7. Confessions

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for all of your support, and I hope you liked this story as much as I did. **

Chapter 7: Confessions

When I woke up I saw that Craig had fallen asleep too. His laptop was open to a wikiepedia page about shrink rays. It said the only way to reverse it was through true love's kiss. Huh. I wondered if it mattered whether or not Craig loved me back. But either way it would not work because his lips were now bigger than my face and it said that the kiss had to be directly on the lips.

"You fucking liar!" a man's voice shouted. I screamed because his voice really startled me. Craig woke up. "What was that?" he slurred. I shrugged, "Dunno."

"It was me, you assholes!" I jumped and looked up at the man from earlier who did this to me. "No! You can't take my Tweek, I deleted his account, he's not your test subject anymore!" Craig declared. Before I could respond to him referring to me as 'his', the man stated, "Oh, I know, but for bieng an apple genius, the pay isn't as good as you'd expect. So, to make a few exa bucks, I'm gonna sell him to the circus as 'smallest boy in the world'."

"WHAT?! No you can't do that, man! You can't! You can't!" I cried. "It's OK, I won't let him." Craig assured me. The man made a grab for me, but Craig kicked his nuts. "Why do you care so much?" he asked after scremaing out in pain.

"You're just asking for it." Craig said as he pulled the man's hair. "He's not related to you, I'm sure you have better friends than that stupid little p-OW! Stop it!" "NEVER! You will never touch or diss Tweek again, do you hear me?" Craig began to bash his head in. "Who do you think you are kid? OUCH!" "I'm Craig Tucker."

He stood over the man and then spit in his eye. "Why?" he gasped out only above a whisper before he passed out. "Because I'm in love with him." Craig said and then he turned red, "Shit! Did I really just say that out loud?"

I didn't know how to react, my heart was beating a hundred miles a minute (it normally only ran fifty) and my breathing became rapid. I felt like I was being stretch out by pliers, being lifted off the ground, higher and higher until-

"Dafaq! Tweek! You're back to normal!" Craig said. I blinked, "I am?" I was! Craig stood in front of me, only an inch or so taller than me. The next thing I know he has me wrapped in his arms and I was crying. "There, there," Craig patted my back, "It's all over now, little love." He kissed my cheek. Craig pulled away and was now openly staring at me waiting for my reaction.

Again, I didn't know how to react. I liked the way I was feeling, and didn't want the feeling to ever end. So, I slowly approached Craig and kissed him hardon the lips. He kissed me back just as hard, and his arms wrapped back around me. "I love you so much." I murmered. "I love you, too, Tweekie." Finally, we pulled away and caught our breaths. Wow, I could easily say that was just as addicitng as coffee.

"So, how am I back to normal?" I asked. "Well, wikipedia said that true love's kiss would do the trick, but I didn't kiss you until now so-" "Wait, a minute. Look, there's something written below that, we must've missed." We both read it aloud at the same time, "First confessions of love has the same affect only it will work faster." Nothing else to explain there, we went back to kissing.

"Tweek?" Craig asked me a few moments later. "Hmm?" "Are we dating or what?" "Um...Gee, having a boyfreind sounds like a lot of pressure, but it's you so...I guess we are if you want to." "Of course I want. I love you, and I'm never letting you out of my sight. I'm so glad you love me back." he replied. "Funny," I said, "I feel the same way." Craig nodded and kissed me back.

And that was that. All I can say now is that I'm happy to be Craig's "Little Love".

**The End!**

**Jesus Christ my endings just get cheesier and cheesier. Thanks again. Peace out...talove LOL! ;)**


End file.
